Fall from Grace
by Gaya gwath
Summary: Its not what it seems but it is
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is my 1st labyrinth fic. I usually do Lord of the Rings fanfiction,(read and review my LOTR fanfic- the dark rider)so bare with me. Anyway I apologies for the short chapter, but it is meant as a tease and the rest of the story wouldn't really fit in this perspective so this chapter ends here.  
  
Disclaimer- I own the Labyrinth and all of its occupants, their mine, back, back fell demon. They are mine I tell you. * Door opens and in walks a nice doctor in a white coat* "ok Christa, time for you medication, come this way, lets leave the nice readers alone." But their mine, so go away..why are you still here, oh yeah to read my story. Right, any way read the story and review.  
  
Just to warn you this is an evil Jareth, none of this 'he was just misunderstood shit' or the 'since Sarah left him he has changed,' or 'because Sarah envisioned him this way, he had to live up to her expectations.' He is BAD, dose king of the GOBLINS mean nothing to you people. Gezzze.anyway here is the story  
  
Disembodied voice- its outrageously small Christa- hey the doctors said that they medication would make you go away. Disembodied voice- Mwhahha.you think you can get away that easily?? Christa -* sits one bed rocking back and forth* its just my imagination, its just my imagination Disembodied voice- Mwahahhahahah  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
If one were to drive down the Fox Hall neiborhood, they would see a perfect development. Lawns a deep green, and perfectly cut, flourishing gardens, surrounded by moltch. The houses, all in colonial style, were painted in matching colors of light tans, whites and browns. Cars parked out in the driveway so that the 'proud' owners could flaunt them. The families' taking walks together, young children taking their dogs for walks. Teenagers hanging out at the neiborhood pool. This was the Fox Hall way of life. Everything perfect, and everybody was trying to be more perfect then everyone else. The whole development was in a never-ending compition. Everybody wanted to have the best lawn, everybody wanted the best car, everybody pushing their kids to be more then they can be, everybody was wanting to be everyone else friend. Of course no body really want to be your friend. They just want to climb the social latter. And since their parents acted that way, the kids did too. They were always fighting for the top spot in the class, sucking up to the parents, gaining new friend, then talking behind their back. See, that was the problem with Fox Hall, nothing ever happened, and nobody wanted it to. For all they care they could continue to live in their single minded world of petty interest and nobody would ever complain out lound, but on the inside their souls were screaming for change. They would never state their mind, though, what if their peers didn't agree. So it was with this state of mind that they shunned the chance they had for change. And that chance was grateful. 


	2. In which we meet Christa

Hey second chappie and its still short. Sorry for the slow beginning, it will get better. SO read and review. Offer suggestions * hint hint * READ AND REVIEW- both of my stories and they will be updated sooner.  
  
And I still own the Labyrinth, no amount of atistatic pumping through my veins could convince me other wise.  
  
If one were to be standing anywhere on College Valley lane, they would be able to hear, quiet clearly, the insane blare of music. Alternative Rock, could be heard throughout the whole street, and it was driving the residence crazy. What happened to their 'cozy, old fashioned' development? As various people stuck their heads out there windows, it became clear that the source of this 'disturbance' came from the newly sold house. The one that was sold to the 'yankees.' Now there are plenty of things that get on these peoples nerves, just about everything in fact, but northern ranked high. They were the mortal enemy's, for in the south they are still fighting the civil war.(literally, they have reenactments every month. These people are crazy and I have the misfortune of living near them.) Inside the house, of which the disturbance was located, was a teenage girl. Dressed in black baggy pants that had chains hanging off of them at irregular intervals. Her shirt was blood red the long sleeves ended just above her knuckles. Her hair, naturally white, had been dyed black with red tips. Her nails donned black polish, eyes' heavily outlined in black. Her overall appearance screamed 'Goth.' Oblivious, well not quiet, to the disturbance she was causing she put the music up another notch and started to sing along with the band.  
  
'Lazy gun messed up my television, yeah  
you get no younger from those colors in your hair,  
you teach your kids how their all young enough to fight,  
you talk about the answer tell them their alright,  
  
Change nothing, futures in close the door  
Where at night, be the same  
Take some more  
  
Lazy gun messed up my television fun  
Shot the shot gun but the war is never won  
Whos the end who sucking all my sun  
I'm the only one left now you've taken all my fun  
  
Change nothing, futures in close the door  
Where at night, be the same  
Take some more  
  
Change nothing, futures in close the door'  
-Jet 'lazy gun'  
  
As the song drew to a close the young girl flopped back onto her bed. She had just moved here from New York and was not happy about it. She had, had good friends their and had a stable life. Now here she was in a strange place, with no connections, and was now with out a supplier. What was she supposed to do? Go out and meet people like her rents had suggested? 'Right, I get right on that one.' She thought sarcastically. Flipping off the bed she walked over to her window. She was on the third floor, with no trees near her window. 'Oh, great how am I supposed to get out know?.' Christa had never been one to listen to her parents. She had always went out at night with her friends, gotten high, then gone home. In New York she was able to get out of her apartment from the fire escape. Now? Now she didn't know what shed do. Sighing she layed back on her bed and tried to think of a plane, as she watched the sun set. 


End file.
